What CAKE can lead to?
by KooriRoxs
Summary: LXOc/// YAY ANOTHER LEMON ONESHOT... It has very funny ending and very random stuff READ AND BE HAPPY


OKAY HERE'S MY LxOC It took me an hour or two but i'm done... ENJOY

DISCLAIMER-MEXOWNXNOUTHINGX

LEMON WARNING!?!?!?!?

* * *

"Caught you" L said getting a slight squeal from a light blonde with her head in the fridge. "Want some cake" Sakari asked licking a bit of icing off of her lips. She didn't even have to wait for him to answer she already knew.

"So how'd you know it was me" she asked taking a bite of cake. "It was quite simple actually " he said causing her to frown, "Truth is I just felt like cake, and your name means sweet like sugar." She chuckled to herself at the dark haired man sitting across from her.

He sat with his knee's to his chest, his wild hair covering his eyes as he looked down at his plate. She looked down to her plate for awhile then back up. "You've been staring at me for three minutes know" she said as Black orbs met bright blue ones, "Why is that?"

"We may be friends but the truth is your quite attractive" he said looking to her as if it was quite easy to guess. "Oh" her cheeks darkened and she looked away. She didn't know how someone as cute as him could find her attractive.

She was hyper at times, had long light blonde hair, bright light blue eyes, pale skin, and she was so petit but had a figure. "What?" he asked noticing her thinking hard about something. She shook her head and finished her cake. He held up three fingers, two, and the one.

She hopped up and went to hug him. "I've been around you to much" she sighed into his chest. His finger was at this mouth as he began looking down at her who set in his lap "I don't mind I've actually grown quite fond of you."

"Me too" she said looking up at him slightly, "I know" he commented and she gave him a funny look.

"What's that suppose to mean" she said standing up and began stretching. She let her hands go all the way behind her until they met the ground and her body made a bridge. "You talk in your sleep" her eyes widen as her back hit the cold ground.

"What do I say" she asked rolling on my stomach. "sometimes you call out my name…" she watched him carefully as he went on, "Sometimes you moan." she sat up on her knee's quick and wanted him to go on.

"If I may ask what do you dream about?" her heart caught in her throat and she didn't answer. She looked towards the wall her cheeks burning, he was the best detective in the world why did he have to ask. By the look on his face he already knew.

"You should already know" she muttered standing up. He grabbed her arm so she couldn't run to her room. "What do you dream of?" he asked once again. "Monkeys" she said trying to be broke free of his grasp. He stood up and she stared at the ground, he let go causing her to nearly stumble.

His hands went into his pockets as he stood with his body slightly bent forward. "Wait, how do you even know I talk in my sleep" she looked at him waiting for a reply. "Your rooms right next to mine so when you say my name I check on you."

"Oh" was all she could say. "Tell me what you dreamt about" he said not giving up on the case, he probably repeated that question 4 times about now.

He was 19 so she knew that he had some education probably from ex's and such. "Your starting to get on my nerves" she said through gritted teeth, he knew if she was mad she would tell. "… What… did… you… dream… about" he said taking a break after every word.

Of course he knew what she dreamt about but she wanted her to say it. She let out some sound that replied anger and walked up to him. She came up to his lower lip so she had to look up at him. "You really want to know" she was close enough for him to smell strawberries and chocolate, and her to smell cake and sugar cubes.

"Yeah" he trued to hide his amused expression as he stared at the 17 year old girl. "every night you hear me I'm dreaming of you fucking me senseless," one of his arms found their way around her waist catching her off guard.

"How about we make that dream reality" he said before claming her lips as his own. He backed her into the closest wall causing her to growl slightly. He managed to fondle her tongue with his tongue wanting more of her sweet strawberry taste.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and found their way into his hair. His hands roamed to hips and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

And she did wrap her slender legs around his perfect frame. He carried her down the hall to his room and kicked the door open and closed it with his back. She yelped when he threw her against his bed. He came closer to her and took his shirt off showing off a slightly muscular chest.

He sat her up and stripped her out of her black T-Shirt and bra at the same time. Her nipples were already hard when L began to play with them. She closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

She gasped slightly as he kissed each of her breast and begin to unzip her pants while trailing more kisses down her flat stomach. L watched as she arched towards his touch and smiled warmly. He was going to have fun with her.

She looked away when he stripped her bare and he stared in awe. He crawled on top of her and put a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye then kissed her deeply. Passion filled the room as he messed with his pants.

He wanted nothing more than to just enter her and make her call out his name like he's heard her say many times before. Sakari bit her lip at the sight of L's member, it was like a wild fantasy coming true.

He spread her legs out and slammed into her, kissing her mouth tenderly to cover up her scream. She scratched down his back in pure pleasure as he thrusted in and out at a speed only he could manage.

Her moans were like a sweet melody filling his ears, to her it was his grunts. Heat was formed between the friction of them two causing to move with better access. It was a rhythm, the constant motion of her hips colliding with his. He caught her mouth in a long passionate kiss. She moaned into him mouth but that wasn't enough.

He began increasing his speed and she went crazy. "Scream my name" he said groaning as he entered her thrusting in hard. He smirked knowing she wouldn't be able to contain her screams much long. "LAWLIET" she screamed as he hit her most sensitive spot.

He knew her weaknesses as he bit her neck. "your mine" he said huskily into her ear as she felt her tighten. It was a warm rush as if an explosion went through her body. Her head was thrown back and her body arched as she came because of the man in her dreams. It only took L three more thrusts until he came. She watched his eyes close tiredly.

He yawned and rolled off of her. "I've never been more tired and I rarely sleep" he said turning and facing the teen girl. He moved her bangs out of her face and kissed her once more before she began falling asleep.

Sakari woke up once during that night to be face to face with the sleeping L. He looked so peaceful his body spread out it was just so hard not to snuggle against his torso.

She fell back asleep only to wake to L running his fingers up and down her back. "Morning" she mumbled and he smiled at her causing her breath to catch in her throat.

~FASTFORWARD~

Mello, Matt, and Near all set in the living room staring at the older teens eating cake. "are you alright" Near asked and she looked confused, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were screaming last night" he replied causing her to nearly choke on her cake. "It sounded like you were in pain" Mello said taking a bite of his chocolate bar.

"Did you hear it to Matt" L asked the boy playing video games. He smirked at L then went back to staring at his PSP. "What were you and L doing" Near asked once more playing with a strand of his hair.

"Your only 12 you don't need to know but if you really want to know I had a… SPLINTER" she replied running into the kitchen to find the chocolate syrup.

She filled her mouth and was attacked by L kissing her, that was the most messiest kiss they ever had because the chocolate ran down the sides of their mouth.

"You know I love you right" Sakari said as L licked the chocolate away from his lips.

"I am the world's greatest detective so that would be a yes" One last kiss was shared before they went back into the living room, getting more questions from the future successors.~

* * *

Oh yea me so happy PLEASE R&R if u luv me !?!!?!??!?


End file.
